Mighty Mega Power Heroes
this movie is kinda like power rangers meets this is the end meets mega man meets kamen rider. A movie about 4 kids and one wolf that transform into power heroes to save the world from a horrible villian Plot it's 2025 and the earth has suffered from evil as a orginazation know as B.O.R.G (bionic.order.rider.gang) has blown up everything and the humans are serving them for 9000 years. meanwhile a doctor far away from the B.O.R.G's eyes lives in a factory with his man-dog alpha, they had decided enough is enough and create powerful wrist watches which when are worn by the chosen ones will become strong heroes that will destroy B.O.R.G for good, while the doctor is making them alpha goes off to recruit 4 humans, he only gets 4 teenagers graduating from high school named billy, shara, blake and toby. the doctor gives the 4 kids the watches he made and told them to fight to destroy B.O.R.G to save the earth, the alarm goes off as the 4 kids goes off as alpha stays behind because the doctor says it's too dangerous for him. the 4 kids saw that a monster is scaring some kids at the park, the doctor tells the 4 kids tellipathically to press the red button on the watch, they do so as they transform into the mighty mega power heroes, they think it looks cool as they go off to attack the monster, alpha watches all this and grows jealous and wants to come with them. they destroy the monster as a member of B.O.R.G waves his wand and makes the monster grow, the heroes wonder what to do untill the doctor tells them to activate their zords by pressing the blue button next to the red button, as they do so they start to grow into their zords, they tried to destroy him but the monster is too strong and beats them to the ground. relaizing what the doctor has done he calls on his man-dog alpha and gives him the 5th watch telling him to save his friends, he agrees and goes off to save them. meanwhile the heroes are all beaten up as the giant monster keeps on cheering but then alpha comes in and says that have to work together, billy agrees, then blake, then shara, and then toby as they begin to do the all 5 transformation. the theme song from giant saver plays as the heroes goes "Morphin-Henshin!" as they press the red button transforming into their suits "abared!" billy says "boukenyellow!" says shara "wolf-blue!" says alpha "ninja black!" says blake "ohgreen!" says toby "Mighty Mega... Power Heroes!" they all say together they then press the blue button on their watches and transform into their zords billy then wonders how their to destroy a guy this big, then alpha has an idea about turning their zords into a megazord, the 4 kids agree as they say "MEGA-GATTAI!" pressing the green button on their control pannels. the megazord building begins as it turns into MEGAZORD 005, the monster tries to get them but is stopped by the megazord's sheild, alpha then activates the mega beam sword as it slices through the monster making it explode, the power heroes are being cheered at by crowds of people as B.O.R.G decides to retreat forever with the doctor congratulating the heroes for their victory. the heroes (the doctor included) go to shara's house for a party with shara's parents in the living room watching TV, then their watches blink on and off billy ask what it is with the doctor saying that it's a warning beckon meaning there's another monster is coming billy then smiles and says "well guess the party will have to wait, ready guys!" "ready!" they say as they get into the 5 heroes stance, "Morphin-Henshin!" they say as they press the red button on their watches, a bright light appears as the screen then turns to black and the credits start THE END Trivia -the megazord building scene was taken from power rangers rpm with the 12 zords building to make a big megazord -this went onto DVD in 2019 and it also included mediciene mix up from danger rangers as a bonus feature -it originally aired as a tripple feature with Barney's Wanted: BJ! and Barney and Twilight Sparkle's Potty Adventure in the early 1995, it was also part of HRR network movie sunday after Danger Rangers: The Movie -the doctor is played by nichelous cage Quotes Billy: woah, i've never worn anything like this before Doctor: it is too dangerous for ya alpha Alpha: we can only beat him if we work together Shara: Boukenyellow!